<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise by HangesBabyMomma38</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867746">Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangesBabyMomma38/pseuds/HangesBabyMomma38'>HangesBabyMomma38</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Dreams, F/F, Hurt, Minor Connie Springer, Minor Eren Yeager, Minor Jean Kirstein, Picnics, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangesBabyMomma38/pseuds/HangesBabyMomma38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Sasha spend their day off from training together with a picnic and the sunrise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Major AOT manga spoilers!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mikasa! Wake up!” She was suddenly jolted awake by an excited voice. Mikasa opened her eyes and allowed herself a couple seconds to adjust, once she did she saw her best friend staring down at her with a huge smile on her face, Sasha. Instead of her regular uniform, her friend was wearing her casual attire, a long tan skirt, a white long-sleeve button down, and a black vest overtop of that.</p>
<p>“Sasha…” Mikasa grumbled sleepily, “What time is it, and what are you wearing?” </p>
<p>“It’s 5:00 AM, and today is our one day off, that’s why I'm wearing this. Now, can you please get up, so we can enjoy our day together.” Sasha complained in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>“Sasha can’t we just sleep in, or can’t you take Connie with you?” Mikasa pulled the covers over her head, ready to fall back asleep.</p>
<p>“Noo, Connie is with Eren and Jean today and I really want to hang out with you.” Sasha argued, pulling on her friend’s arm, literally and figuratively.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Mikasa tore the blanket off of herself and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, “Just let me get ready please.”</p>
<p>“Awesome, thanks! I’ll be waiting for you outside!” Sasha called over her shoulder as she headed out of the cabin door.</p>
<p>Mikasa stood and stretched all her limbs. She quietly, making sure not to wake her sleeping bunkmates, walked over to where her few pieces of clothing were and threw on a pair of black jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. She wrapped her red scarf around her neck and walked outside to where Sasha was sitting on the steps that led to the entrance of the cabin, waiting for her. Once Sasha heard the door behind her open and close, she turned around and smiled at her friend. </p>
<p>“Ready to go?” She asked as she stood, brushing herself off.</p>
<p>“Yeah but,” Mikasa paused again to yawn, “where are we going?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see.” Sasha smiled and grabbed her hand to pull her away from the training grounds. Mikasa noticed that the girl had a bag slung over her arm but decided not to question it yet.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Sasha had led them into the town near the barracks. They were surrounded by street vendors, laughing children, garrison soldiers, and normal civilians buying what they needed for the day. Sasha still held her hand, not letting go to prevent losing Mikasa in the crowd. </p>
<p>“Sasha where are we going?” Mikasa asked her again.</p>
<p>“We’re almost at our first destination, calm down.” Sasha smiled at her and winked.</p>
<p>After a minute more of trying not to get separated from each other, Sasha finally let go of her hand and stopped in front of an unfamiliar cafe.</p>
<p>“We’re here.” She announced, looking up at the building with excited eyes.</p>
<p>“Really?” Mikasa gave her friend a look.</p>
<p>“Yep.” Sasha nodded quickly and opened the door, allowing Mikasa to step in first.</p>
<p>Once she did, the smell of freshly baked bread greeted her. The inside was small, only four tables could fit in the entire place. A single worker greeted them and Sasha walked up to him, already ready to order their food. Mikasa hung back, trusting that Sasha didn’t need help with anything food related. Her fatigue had worn off and now she was left curious, what kind of day would her and her friend have? She once again studied the shop. An old man was sitting alone in the far corner, finishing the rest of his food, a mother and her young daughter were sitting together, chatting quietly while they waited for their food to be ready. Other than them and the four other occupants, the shop was empty. Sasha once again approached Mikasa with their food in her hands and what seemed like drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. </p>
<p>“Let’s go quickly, I’m starving.” Sasha signaled Mikasa to follow her as she held the door open for her again.</p>
<p>“Wait, we aren’t eating in here?” she asked, confused.</p>
<p>“No, not here, but our final destination isn't too far away, so please come on.” Sasha begged her to follow.</p>
<p>“Alright, fine.” she reluctantly agreed. She really had no idea what Sasha was planning but she had no choice but to follow her.</p>
<p>Not long after they had left the cafe, Sasha had stopped again, this time in front of one of the street vendor’s stalls. The stall offered a variety of different drinks and the woman working had quickly and efficiently described all of them, Sasha though, had only requested water. She thanked and paid the woman and she quickly returned to her previous route seemingly eager to get where they were going.</p>
<p>“Sasha I can help carry that you know.” Mikasa offered, noticing that the girls arms were starting to look full.</p>
<p>“I’m fine thanks, we're almost there anyway.” Sasha politely declined. They had already reached the outside of town and were now headed up a small cliff that was easy enough to climb. </p>
<p>Mikasa spent the rest of the trek wondering what Sasha was doing, where she was taking her. She knew better than to ask though, Sasha would just refuse to tell her a third time so she waited it out.</p>
<p>“Mikasa.” Sasha looked over at her friend, “We’re here.” </p>
<p>Mikasa quickened her pace to reach Sasha and once they stood side-by-side, Mikasa looked out at the view. They were slightly above the clouds and the cliff they stood on faced a large lake surrounded by a forest. The still water of the lake reflected the few stars that were still out to make the lake look like a galaxy. The view was absolutely stunning and Mikasa’s jaw hung open as she took in the scene. Sasha giggled as she saw her friend's reaction and pulled the bag off her shoulder that Mikasa had noticed earlier. Once she opened it, she pulled out a sheet that Mikasa assumed was stolen from the cabin. She laid the sheet on the ground and set all the food on top of it as well as their drinks.</p>
<p>“Sit.” Sasha commanded and pointed to the empty spot next to her.</p>
<p>Mikasa happily obliged, still stunned from the view, “Sasha, how’d you find this place?” She asked in awe.</p>
<p>“Well, Armin talked about it once, he said that he, Reiner, Bert, and Eren went up here once. I was curious so I decided that this would probably be the only time I would have to check it out, I wanted you to see it too.” She explained as she took a bite out of her piece of bread. </p>
<p>“This is amazing, thank you Sasha.” Mikasa looked towards her friend and sent her a small smile.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Sasha laughed, “I was worried that you weren’t going to bother to get out of bed this morning though.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I did.” She happily agreed.</p>
<p>At this Sasha giggled again and looked over at the horizon, “The sun is starting to rise.” She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.</p>
<p>“That’s fine, we can stay here longer if you like.” Mikasa offered with a dismissive wave of her hand.</p>
<p>“You’re the best Mika,” Sasha turned and wrapped her friend in a big hug.</p>
<p>Mikasa immediately hugged her back and the two stayed like this for a while until Sasha whispered in her ear, “but we can’t.”</p>
<p>“Really Sasha it’s fine, we don’t have training to-.” Mikasa was cut off when she felt something damp against her chest.</p>
<p>The lake was shining brightly now, the new rays of sunlight hitting the surface and the final stars disappearing from the sky.</p>
<p>“Sasha?” Mikasa started to panic, something felt strangely off.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Sasha rubbed circles on Mikasa’s back, attempting to calm her down.</p>
<p>“Sasha what are you talking about?” Mikasa was in full panic mode now, tears started to stream down her face but she couldn’t understand why.</p>
<p>“Mikasa let go of me.” Sasha commanded her.</p>
<p>“No.” Mikasa held onto her best friend with a stronger grip, “I don’t want to Sasha, please don’t go.” She felt the damp spot on her chest grow bigger and her cries turned into sobs.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” When Sasha started to cough, only then did Mikasa let go. She looked down at her own shirt and saw that it had been stained red. The lake was fully illuminated and sunlight was now bouncing off the trees, the sun had almost fully risen.</p>
<p>Sasha dropped on her hands and knees and started to cough up blood. The damp spot Mikasa had felt earlier was because of Sasha. Mikasa could see the bullet hole on Sasha's shirt where her heart was. The wound dripped crimson blood all over the floor and her once white shirt had now turned completely red.</p>
<p>“Sasha!” Mikasa yelled, running to her side and pulling her best friend into her arms.</p>
<p>“Mikasa.” She collapsed into her friends arms, heaving, “I love you. You'll be ok, I'm sorry that we never got to say goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Sasha!” Mikasa couldn’t stop sobbing, “I love you too, I love you, please don’t leave.”</p>
<p>“I’m already gone.” Sasha whispered, barely loud enough for Mikasa to hear her. Mikasa watch Sasha's eyes slowly close and felt as her body went limp in her arms. She froze. Sasha was gone, she was gone. Mikasa screamed and cried as hard as her body would allow, still holding Sasha close to her. The newly risen sun's rays blinded Mikasa, lighting up the world during her darkest moment.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Mikasa shot up from her bed and started to sob all over again. It had been only a week since they had all lost Sasha but Mikasa couldn't stop dreaming of her, she haunted her dreams. She remembered the way Sasha laid limply on the floor of the blimp, eyes glazed over and bleeding out. She remembered the regret she felt, if only she had been there, she could've pushed Sasha out of the way and prevented that girl from killing her best friend. Mikasa grabbed her pillow and screamed as loud as she could into it. She wanted to let go, but she couldn't.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This hurt to write lol. Anyways, this is my first fic i've ever written so hopefully it's not too bad :).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>